


Kinktober Day 23 & 24

by Kelliskip



Series: Kinktober 2017 [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Against the Wall - Freeform, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Finn and Kylo are close, that's been made very clear. Hux thinks that's getting in the way of other business





	Kinktober Day 23 & 24

**Author's Note:**

> combined 2 days cause why not

" I beg your pardon?"

" I said you're distracting Finn, **Ren**."

" Care to explain, **General**."

" Of course. Almost every meeting I always have to fetch you. Only to find you and Finn _not training_."

" Try knocking next time then. Plus  It's not a crime to be intimate with Finn he's free to stop me at any time. Honestly what goes on between us is none of your business. "

" Well I for one don't approve. I think you're bringing him down and-"

" **Careful with your words now. I don't think it's wise to question me let alone Finn. I correct your faith if I was you.**

" You don't scare me Ren. I'm just looking out for best of Finn even if he's no longer in mind nor Phasma's care.  We can both agree on that right, **Kylo**?"

"  Don't question my methods, there's nothing for you to worry about, **Hux.** Now if you excuse me it's time to train Finn."

" Very well..... _jackass_ "

* * *

 Once again Hux has to go fetch Kylo for another meeting. _Honestly at this point he's using Finn to avoid the meetings._ Hux Checked Kylo's training room and his bedroom, no Kylo in sight, _of fucking course_.  Hux decided to check Finn's room Kylo had to be there if not anywhere else. Once at the door Hux decided to actually knock for once yet no one responded so he walks in, nobody was in the living/kitchen area. " AH-K-KYLO!" Hux turned his head seeing bedroom door, at this point he does not care if they're interrupted.  _If they want to fuck just do it when there isn't a meeting!_   Hux got to the door but paused at a lost of words as he peaked through the door.  On the other side was Kylo fucking Finn against the wall hard. Both were naked and Hux spotted many bite and scratch marks. Hux was actually  blushing looking at the display, the sounds Finn was something to behold.

_I...I shouldn't be here...._

* * *

 

Finn was seeing stars, Kylo wasn't joking about going easy on him, definitely going to be limping for next few days. Kylo  thrust his hips hard hitting Finn's prostate non-stop the knight wanted to hear every sound Finn can make. Kylo grunted as Finn bit down his shoulder, legs around his waist pulling closer. Finn came as he released his mouth and went for a messy kiss. Kylo moved few more times before cumming himself. Slowly pulling out he laid Finn onto the bed wrapping him in the sheets.

" Good?"

" That....amazing. My throat killing me but other then that I'm good."

" Cup of water coming up."

Kylo put his pants back on and then kissed Finn's forehead before leaving the room. He stopped at the door smirking their _guest_ seem to have left.....

* * *

Hux felt like he needed a cold shower after witnessing _that_. It confused him to no end as to why this was affecting him. Maybe it's because he actually saw them all the way through not stopping them. There was a knock at his door probably about the meeting that even he forgot about. _Stupid Hux stupid..._ Huffing Hux walked to the door opening it to see- _oh no_...

" What do you want?"

" Good question general, I was just checking to see if you _enjoyed_ the show."

" .....So you noticed? Does Finn...."

" No unfortunately Hux this is strike three barging in on us."

" Excuse me?"

" You heard me but we'll talk later about it. Let's just say it has something do with training."

That's all Kylo said leaving the door with smug look on his face. A bead of sweat rolled down Hux's face not sure what the hell Ren has in store for him.

_Damnit....._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
